


I Will Always Want You

by Sami218



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami218/pseuds/Sami218
Summary: Kara and Lucy are in love with each other, but both are too scared to tell the other. Lucy left after Myriad and Kara was devastated. Now that she is back will they both tell each other how they feel or will things get in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fanfic, so please bare with me. It might take me a while to get the chapters up, but I promise I will do my best to make this story enjoyable. I love Superlane and wish it was Canon, there really is something about Kara and Lucy that make me happy. I personally think they would make a very cute couple considering Kara finds her 'gorgeous, smart and thinks she smells nice.' James is also a little nasty in this fic, jealous ex. As much as I really like him in the show, I thought I would do something a little different with him in this story. Also Mon-ew doesn't exist in my fic.
> 
> I do not own these characters.

"Kara! Kara! Kara! Kara!" Was all I could hear coming towards my office. I knew that voice, it was Winn. Considering he works at the **DEO** and barely comes to Catco anymore, I was a little surprised.

"Kara! Kara! Kara!" I hear again as my door flew open and Winn practically trips through it on his way to my desk.

I giggle a little as he straightens himself up.

"Winn! What has got you so excited?" He smiles at me and turns to close the door.

"I have the biggest news Kara." He exclaims as he pulls one of the chairs that are in front of my desk out and sits down.

"Well I came to visit James to see if he wanted to catch up tonight. You're more then welcome to join us as well. Any who, I went to his office and he wasn't there. So I then went to the art department to see if he was there, no such luck." He took a deep breath and started again.

"So I asked Eve if she knew where he was and she told me he was at Noonan's. So that's where I went, but I didn't even make it to the door and James was coming out." Then he stood up and started pacing. I watched him with an amused look on my face.

"Winn? Is this story going somewhere or..."

"Yes, sorry. I'm just a little happy." He states.

"I noticed."

"Ok well as I was saying, James came out and I was gonna call out. But then I saw that he wasn't alone, at first I didn't recognise them but then I saw her face."

I saw his smile getting wider and just as he was about to speak again, I heard a knock on the door. 

I got up and walked around the desk and I was about to use my X-Ray vision to see who it was when the door opened.

When I saw who was on the other side, my jaw hit the ground and my heart started beating so fast I thought it was going to beat out of my chest.

"Lucy!"

Lucy Lane was standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Kara!"

I couldn't believe it, Lucy Lane was standing in my office. Lucy Lane who completely disappeared after Myriad, was standing in front of me. I wanted to throw my arms around her and pull her into a big hug and never let go. I have missed Lucy so much, when she left with no word it hurt. I asked James where she went and even he didn't know. We had gotten really close after she found out I was Supergirl, she started coming to game nights and we started eating lunch together whenever she was at Catco. I loved spending time with her and even Alex warmed up to her a lot more. She wasn't a huge fan of Supergirl when she first met me, but she liked Kara Danvers. Alex didn't appreciate the way her father treated me, thought I was dangerous. Lucy warmed up to me after I saved her fathers life, but he still saw me as a threat.

The day I first met her I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I felt an instant connection to her and when she shook my hand, well my knees went kinda like jelly and my heart was beating harder then it ever had before. It was like love at first sight, I know it's such a cliché but I couldn't help it. But she came to National City to try again with James, even though he didn't really want to. His heart was never in it and I knew it was because he had feelings for me. Lucy started noticing it as well but never questioned me about it. James didn't know that I liked girls and even though he was a really nice guy, I couldn't quite figure out a way to tell him. Not a lot of people knew I was gay except for Alex and Winn, well I had to tell Winn because he liked me as well and kissed me. I hurt his feelings when I turned him down but once I told him why, he was ok, a little disappointed but ok.  

Winn was the first person to figure out I had feelings for Lucy. He also let it slip to Alex and I never heard the end of it from her. She was happy for me but a little worried I could get my heart broken because she was with James. I knew even if Lucy wasn't with James that she wouldn't want me, I was way out of her league. She was gorgeous, smart and funny and I was just Kara. Truth is, I have never been in a relationship before and I really wouldn't know the first thing about asking someone out on a date. After Lucy and James broke up again she came over to my apartment upset. I tried comforting her, she was actually more angry then upset. She said the reason her and James never worked the first time around was because he was more invested in his relationship with Superman. The reason it didn't work this time was because he seemed to be more interested in Supergirl. I felt guilty about that and I wanted so badly to tell her then and there who I was, but I didn't. 

I was so in love with this girl and every time I saw her my heart would ache. Alex tried telling me that I should let her know how I fell, but I was so scared. I couldn't risk losing her friendship, if that was the only way I could keep her in my life I wasn't gonna mess with that. James had come up to my desk one day when I was still Cat's assistant and asked me if I would join him for lunch. I agreed and we went to Noonan's, in the middle of lunch he starts telling me how much of a mistake it was taking Lucy back. How he should have just told her he didn't love her anymore and how he had feelings for someone else. I was shocked. Who could ever let someone as amazing as Lucy go, like who could possibly be better then her. I asked him who he had feelings for and he said it was me. I knew that I had to tell him I couldn't be with him, and when I did he looked so hurt. He asked me why I never told him and I said it wasn't an easy thing to do, it's never easy coming out to people because you don't know how they are going to take it. He then proceeded to tell me that breaking it off with Lucy might actually be the mistake now. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he didn't want Lucy so he broke up with her. Now he couldn't have me so he thinks he could just go back to Lucy and everything would be OK. I was a little surprised at that and also disappointed that James could be that type of person. Lucy deserved so much better then that. 

I know I had to tell Lucy who I really was because it was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret. I still remember the look on her face when I took my glasses off and let my hair down. She was frowning a little at me and asked me what I was doing, then I opened my shirt and her eyes went wide. She was shocked, she said she never even realised and felt really bad about the way she treated me when we first met. I told her not to worry about it, but she didn't want to hear it. After that we baca me closer then ever, but I still couldn't bring myself to tell her how I felt about her. Then Non bought the threat of Myriad and I had to try and figure a way to stop it. When I thought it was the end and the only way to save the world was to sacrifice myself, I knew that the hardest thing I would have to do would be to say goodbye. It was hard enough that I had to say it to Alex but to say it to Lucy, well I couldn't bare it. I knew it would hurt too much so I left. As I flew Fort Rozz in to the sky I closed my eyes and all I could see was green eyes and brown hair. I felt a tear roll down my face and then there was darkness.

I survived. I survived because my sister flew my pod and rescued me. After I recovered Alex and I walked in to the main control room and were greeted by the entire **DEO**. They started clapping and cheering, my eyes found Lucy's and all I could do was smile. She pulled me into a big hug and whispered in my ear ' _you never said goodbye_ ' I pulled away and looked at her with sad eyes. A tear rolled down her face and I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. I leaned back in and kissed her cheek softly, and hugged her again. We all went to dinner that night and then Lucy left, and I haven't seen her until now.

"You left." I said. I could start feeling tears welling up in my eyes. I tried blinking them away, but it was pointless.

"Well I'm gonna go Kara." I forgot Winn was still in the room, I nodded at him and he left.

Lucy came closer to me, I walked around her to shut the door. She turned around and I looked up and saw tears in her eyes.

"Kara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye, but my father and I were called away on a mission. I had to go."

I took my glasses off and wiped my eyes, I put them back on and looked up at Lucy. She seemed so small at that moment and I saw the pain in her eyes. I walked forward and pulled her into me, she wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"You don't know how much I missed you Lucy. When you left without saying goodbye, I thought I'd never see you again." I had more tears rolling down my face and I couldn't help but let out a little sob.

"Oh Kara. Please don't cry, I'm so sorry." She pulled away but bought her hands up to cup my face. She wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek softly.

"I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

There was a knock on the door and then it opened, it was James. He looked a little surprised to see Lucy in my office, I felt Lucy tense a bit and then she let me go.

"I should probably go."

"Please don't leave me Lucy." I said as I grabbed her elbow gently. She turned towards me again and smiled at me with those big beautiful green eyes.

"How about I go grab us a coffee?" I nodded.

"Ok. But you'll come straight back, won't you?"

"I promise." I smiled at her and let her go. As she walked past James I saw him frown a bit, but when Lucy looked at him he gave her a tight smile.

She closed the door behind her and all of a sudden I felt alone. I didn't want her to leave, what if she didn't come back. I know she promised but I couldn't help feeling this way. Seeing her again and holding her in my arms, I never wanted that to end. I had to go after her.

"Kara?"

"Huh." I jumped a little as I felt James's hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked, with a look of concern in his eyes.

I shrugged his hand off. "I ah..I don't..I have to go."

"Go where? Kara, I thought maybe we could talk." I shook my head at him.

"Please Kara, please just give me a chance." He tried.

"A chance? What do you mean James?" I asked him.

He seemed to be thinking about how he was going to word what he was about to say. I had an idea but I honestly didn't think he would bring it up after we had already discussed it.

"Us Kara. Give us a chance, please. I can't stop thinking about you, i need you." He was pleading with me, are you serious.

"James, I have already told you I'm not interested. I'm gay and that's not about to change." I huffed.

"How do you know you're gay when you haven't ever been in a relationship? How do you know it's not just a phase? How do you know if you never give us a shot?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A phase, how dare he. I glared at him and he flinched a little. 

"I have already told you James. There will never be an us! It will never happen because I am not interested in guys. I am gay James. What part of that do you not understand?" I felt myself getting angry at him. I needed to leave, I couldn't stand here anymore. I turned to get my jacket from the back of my chair and to shut down my computer. There was no way I was coming back here, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I needed to get as far away from James before I said something I couldn't take back. 

"Kara! I told Lucy about us this morning when I ran into her at Noonan's." My head shot up at him.

"What!?" I cried. "What do you mean you told Lucy about us? There is no us James, I can't believe you did that."

"It's ok, she wasn't angry with you Kara. I told her I couldn't help falling in love with you and that was why we never would have worked. She was fine."

Oh my god. Now Lucy probably thinks that me and him are dating. Damn him, why couldn't he just leave it alone. How many times do I have to explain it to him. 

"I'm leaving James, and if you know what's good for you, you won't follow. I can't be around you right now."

I tried walking past him and he stepped in front of me.

"Kara, please."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" I snapped

He moved aside and I couldn't get out of there quick enough. I needed to get awa, so I ran towards the exit and down the stairs. I knew nobody would see me so I used my super speed and ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out in to the alley. When I got there I looked around and saw nobody, then I changed into my suit and took of into the sky.

**~SG~**

Lucy's pov

It was so good seeing Kara again, but knowing how much I hurt her by leaving. Well that just broke my heart. I knew we had gotten closer ever since she told me about her being Supergirl, I guess I just didn't think I meant that much to Kara.

When I first met Kara, I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. I thought I felt some kind of spark when she shook my hand, I definitely felt butterflies in my stomach. I also noticed the way James was looking at her, it's the same way he looked at me when we first met. I had been with James for 2 years until we broke up 6 months ago. I wasn't really in love with him anymore but I thought that maybe with the time apart, it might have made a difference. But it didn't, I could tell his heart wasn't in it and to be honest mine wasn't either. I could tell he had feelings for Kara, but I wasn't too sure if she felt the same way. She never gave me any reason to believe she was but she could have been hiding it for my sake. I felt a little jealous about the way James would look at her, but I don't think it was about James. I think I was developing feelings for Kara. Every time I saw her I would get excited and my heart would beat really fast. We were getting closer but it wasn't until she told me she was Supergirl that we spent almost everyday together.

I couldn't believe the way I treated her before I knew who she really was. I tried apologising to her, but she told me not to worry about it. My father was worse, he thought she was dangerous and he didn't trust her. Even after she saved his life he still believed she was going to turn on us all.

Kara was always so sweet to me, she became my best friend. Although deep down I wanted to be more, I knew she could never feel that way for me. Kara was the most amazing person I had ever met, she was beautiful and smart. She was Supergirl for crying out loud, even though I saw her as just Kara. I knew I was falling in love with her, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Why would she want me when she could have someone like James. I honestly don't know how I stayed with him for as long as I did. I didn't even really like guys, but we connected and I thought why not. He was sweet at first until he met Superman, then it was like I didn't exist anymore. James was the first person I was ever with, not that I didn't have anyone ask me out, I just wasn't interested and I never really had the time to date. But after a while of being ignored for a superhero there was only so much I could take. I finally had enough and told James that I couldn't do it anymore, so we broke up and he moved to National City. 6 months later I thought that maybe things could change and we could try again, but it was pointless. There was nothing there anymore and he was already smitten with Kara, I mean who wouldn't be.

Then Kara's uncle came along and bought with him Myriad. He threatened to kill us all but Kara, beautiful, amazing Kara sacrificed herself for all of us. It broke my heart, I thought she was gone. She didn't even say goodbye and I never even got a chance to tell her how I felt. But then Alex left in her pod and saved her. I couldn't believe it, Kara was alive and she was going to be OK. We were all standing in the main control room of the **DEO** when Alex and Kara walked in. We started clapping and a few people were cheering for our heroes. Kara looked right at me and I pulled her into a tight hug, I didn't want to let her go. I leaned up and whispered in her ear ' _you didn't say goodbye_ ' I felt a tear fall down my face and she wiped it away. She leant forward and kissed me softly on the cheek before pulling me back in for another hug. After everyone left my father told me we had a mission the next day. Kara asked me to come to dinner to celebrate, so I went. I desperately wanted to tell Kara how I felt but I felt it pointless, I had to leave the next day and it would hurt even more, especially if she didn't feel the same way. So we left the next day, but not a day went by that I didn't think of her and miss her terribly. It got harder being away from her, especially since I never said goodbye. I couldn't even bring myself to contact her and explain why I left. Eventually the mission came to an end and we were on our way home. I wondered if Kara would forgive me for leaving and if she would still want to be friends. I wanted to go straight to her apartment and hold her tight and beg for forgiveness and then tell her how I feel. But when I got back to National City I got scared, so I called James and asked if he would meet me at Noonan's. When he got there we ordered coffee and sat down, it was weird seeing him after so long but ok I guess. I asked how everything was after I left and I asked how everybody was. Then he told me something that really hit me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. He told me he was in love with Kara and asked her out, I was gutted. But as much as it hurt I had to see her, so we finished our coffee and headed out.

As I walked into Catco I felt so nervous, and the butterflies in my stomach were doing backflips. I walked up to where I thought Kara was only to see someone else sitting at her desk. I knew James took over for Cat but he didn't come back to the office with me. So I asked the new assistant where I could find Kara and she gave me directions. As I got closer to her office I started feeling more and more nervous, should I be doing this. Will she want to see me? I heard muffled voices on the other side, but I wasn't going to back down. So I knocked and instead of waiting I opened the door. I noticed Winn first and smiled at him, then my eyes met Kara's and my breath caught in my throat. She was just as beautiful as the last time I saw her, maybe even more. Her jaw dropped and I saw her eyes were getting glassy. I just wanted to rush over and pull her into the biggest hug and never let her go. I wanted this girl to be mine so badly, seeing her again after all this time bought all those feelings back tenfold. As Kara and I kept looking at each other I heard Winn clear his throat, told Kara he would see her later then left. I went to say something to her but she walked past me and closed the door behind her. I told her how sorry I was for leaving without saying goodbye and how much I missed her. She tried keeping the tears in but she couldn't, then she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I put my face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her amazing scent, it felt so nice. She was hurting, I had hurt the girl I love. I couldn't bare it, I wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek softly. I told her I wasn't leaving again and she gave me a sad sort of smile. Just as I was about to say something else we were interrupted by James. Great I thought. I said that I would go and see her later, but Kara grabbed my elbow and gently turned me to her. I could see pain in her eyes as she begged me not to leave her again. Oh my god. What did I do to deserve this amazing girl in my life, my heart ached. So I reassured her I wasn't gonna leave again, that I was going to go get us coffee and be right back. She smiled at that and let my arm go. As I turned to leave I saw James frowning and then he gave me tight smile and I left. 

I didn't want to go and I probably would have stayed all day if James didn't come in. But I thought I would give them space and Kara was upset so she would probably want James to comfort her. I walked towards the elevator and noticed that Winn was standing there, if I didn't know any better I would say he was waiting for me. 

"Hey Lucy!" He smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Winn, it's good to see you again." 

"Yes, it's been a while. You sort of just disappeared on us." The lift opened and we both walked in. 

"Yeah, I had to leave the country with my father. It was sort of sudden, so I didn't really get a chance to say goodbye to everyone."

Winn was quiet for a second, it seemed like he was in deep thought. 

"Kara was pretty devastated when you left." That statement hit me straight in the heart. 

I sighed and could feel a tear slip down my face. 

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean to make you upset Lucy." He placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"It's fine Winn, I just didn't think me leaving would hurt her that much."

He took his hand off my shoulder and we walked out of the building. He turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulder again. 

"Are you kidding me right now. Why would you think that? Kara cares about you so much Lucy." 

"Well I'm back now, and even if I didn't come back. She has James." I felt a lump forming in my throat thinking about him with Kara. 

Winn stepped back and frowned, "what do you mean she has James?"

"Well he told me this morning about him and Kara."

He shook his head, "him and Kara? I don't understand."

"He told me that he asked Kara out. I just assumed they were dating." 

"What!? Dating. He told you they were dating?"

He shook his head again, "I really think you need to talk to Kara. I don't know why he would tell you that, but they are _not_ dating." 

I was surprised. I couldn't believe he would tell me that if it wasn't true. 

"So Kara and James aren't together?" I asked.

"Nope! He asked her but she turned him down. I really think you and Kara need to talk." I smiled. Maybe I did have a chance with her after all, or maybe there was someone else she was interested in. What if it was Winn she liked, he was a really great guy and cared about her a lot. Maybe that's why he was so surprised when I told him what James said. 

Winn must have sensed what I was thinking, he smiled knowingly. 

"Kara is single." 

"What?" I asked.

"Kara isn't dating anyone Lucy." He had a smirk on his face as he said that. Did he know? 

"How long have you known?" 

"That you like Kara?" He asked.

I nodded. "Since you guys first met." I raised my eyebrows at him. 

"How could you tell? Was I that obvious?"

He shook his head, "Oh god no! I don't know if anyone else saw it, I definitely don't think Kara knows. But you know what Kara is like, oblivious to everything." He laughed. 

I sighed. "I just don't know what to do Winn. I'm in love with Kara, I just can't seem to bring myself to tell her. I thought she liked James, that was half the reason I left. I just don't think someone as amazing as Kara could ever want someone like me."

"Are you kidding me right now! You are just as awesome as Kara, you guys would be great together." 

"That's sweet of you to say Winn, but I don't even know if Kara could ever like me like that." 

I seen that we made it to Noonan's. We stopped and Winn turned to me. 

"Lucy. It's really not my place to say anything, but please talk to Kara. You not being here definitely affected her, she hasn't really been herself since. I mean, she had Alex and me, even James. But the bond that you two shared, well that was something special." 

I got lost in my thoughts again after hearing what Winn said. Thinking back on all the time we spent together. We were pretty close, maybe closer then most friends. Could Kara feel more then friendship for me. I wanted to tell her how much she means to me, I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that I love her more then I've loved anyone. Kara was perfect in my eyes and I realised right then and there that I needed to tell her. Even if she turned me down I had to let her know how I fell. 

"Winn, I have to go. I have to tell her." He smiled at me and then fist pumped the air. I laughed at him, I guess it's safe to say he supports us. 

"Go get your girl Lucy." He grinned. 

Before I turned to leave I grabbed Winn and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear, I kissed his cheek and then left. I practically ran back to Catco, I got into the lift and pressed the button to Kara's floor. I had the biggest smile on my face but the butterflies made a comeback. I had it bad for this girl, I just hope that she returned my feelings. I got out of the lift and walked quickly to her office, her door was open so I walked in. She wasn't there, maybe she was busy, I'll just wait for her. I was sitting there for about 15 minutes until I noticed her laptop was shut and her jacket I saw earlier wasn't on the back of her chair. Maybe she left, but she knew I was coming back, she wouldn't just leave. I decided to go ask James where she was, even though I didn't want to see him right now. So I left her office and headed towards Cat's well James's office. I walked straight past his assistant and I heard her say something, but was too focused to care right now. I closed the door behind me and walked right up to his desk. 

"Where is Kara?" I demanded. 

James looked up at me with a frown on his face. 

"She left." He stated. 

"Why?" 

James stood up and came around his desk to stand in front of me. "I don't know why, she just took off." He was eyeing me carefully, "I don't know why you care so much Lucy, you and Kara aren't even that close anymore since you left." 

"I care more then you know." I looked him straight in the eye then. "You lied to me."

He frowned. "What do you mean I lied?"

"You told me that you and Kara were dating. I happen to know that you asked her, but she said no. Wanna explain?" I crossed my arms in front of me and leaned against the desk.

He looked surprised I knew this. "Not that it's any of your business Lucy, but Kara may have said no but I'm not giving up that easy. She just doesn't know what she wants, she is confused."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I glared at him and stepped into his personal space. "How dare you even begin to think you know what Kara wants." I hissed. "She is a grown woman who is quite capable of making her own decisions." My voice began to raise a little, "who the hell do you think you are?" I started seeing red and I poked him in the chest so hard he stepped back a little.

"Why do you even care so much?" He yelled at me. "You left! You didn't tell anyone where you were going. You didn't even tell me where you were going."

"I didn't have to tell you a damn thing James. We weren't together anymore, remember." I was getting sick and tired of this conversation, I just wanted to find Kara.

"Yeah, I remember." He spat. "Look, I don't want to do this anymore Lucy. I have work to do, so why don't you leave."

"Oh don't worry, I'm leaving." I turned to leave, I was so angry I was shaking. "You know what James?" I asked as I opened the door and looked back at him. "You don't deserve someone as special as Kara, she obviously isn't interested. You should really back off, otherwise you will lose her altogether."

He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him the chance, I pulled the door closed behind me. I noticed everybody was looking at me, "sorry about that." I shrugged then walked towards the elevator. As I was waiting for the doors to open I pulled my phone out of my bag. I needed to talk to Kara, I had to see if she was ok. I found her number, hoping it was still hers and pressed call.

" _Hi, you've reached Kara. Sorry I can't take your call at the moment, if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP._ " Damn it. I hung up without leaving a msg. Where could she be, maybe she is at home. Maybe she is at the **DEO** , oh god. Alex! I should probably go there and let her know I'm back, she probably wasn't very happy with me for leaving. The doors to the elevator opened, I got in and pressed the button for the 1st floor. Maybe she had Supergirl duties, yeah that's probably it. I'll just go to the **DEO** , I'm bound to run into her there. If not I'm sure Alex will tell me where she is, or not. I tried Kara once more but got her voicemail again, so I hung up and put my phone back into my bag. The doors opened and I walked out, through the lobby and out the front doors. I heard screaming and looked up just as I saw a flash of blue and red. Well I know where Kara is, so I guess I'll go to the **DEO** and wait for her. I just hope I don't chicken out or Kara doesn't end up hating me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up for you, I really hope you enjoy this one.

After I left Catco and took off into the sky I couldn't help but feel anger towards James. I mean who does he think he is telling me how to feel and thinking he knows what I want. How dare he tell Lucy that him and I were dating, I don't know how much more clearer I could be with him. I felt bad taking off from work knowing Lucy was coming back to talk, but the further I was away from James the better. I needed to let off some steam and I knew just the place, and the person to help.

I headed straight for the **DEO** and when I landed I went looking for my sister. She wasn't in the main control room so I thought she might have been in her office. As I was heading there I heard my name from behind.

"Supergirl?"

I turned around and saw that it was Jonn. "Hey Jonn."

"Is there a problem Supergirl? I didn't expect to see you this early."

I shook my head, "ah no not really, I just really need to see Alex. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she is in the lab. You sure everything's ok?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine, just need my sister right now." He raised his eyebrow. "I promise, you would be the first to know if there was something wrong."

"Ok, but after you're finished with Alex maybe the both of you could meet in the control room. There is some things we need to discuss." I nodded and then headed towards the lab.

I saw Alex with her head buried in a whole bunch of papers and when I walked in, it was like she sensed me there because she looked up.

"Kara!" She looked surprised to see me. "Everything ok?"

I gave her a small sort of smile and shook my head. She got up from her seat and came over to me. "What's up Kar?" Then I burst into tears and next thing I know I'm being pulled into Alex's arms. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her neck and just cried. Alex was rubbing my back and comforting me as best as she could without knowing exactly what was wrong. I settled down long enough to try and speak.

"Lu..Luc..Lucy..she" * _sniff sniff_ * "she is ba..back." I pulled back and sniffled again wiping my eyes. My head was still down and then I felt a finger under my chin and my face was being pulled up to look Alex in the eyes.

"Oh Kara. What happened?" She put her hands on my shoulders and guided me backwards to the seat behind me.

I took a deep breath and let it out, "well she came to my office earlier, I mean I couldn't believe it. After months of not seeing her, she is just there. And of course she still takes my breath away, I mean she is just so beautiful and I just wanted to hug her and never let her go. She apologised for leaving without saying goodbye and told me that she wasn't leaving again. Then James came in and interrupted us and made her leave, then he goes on to tell me that he told Lucy that we were together. Together Alex! Can you believe that. How dare he, who the hell does he think he is. So I got really angry because he can't take a hint, and I left because I just couldn't be there anymore. So I flew here and was gonna ask if you would spar with me to vent, and oh my god Alex. Lucy is back!"

Alex felt out of breathe just listening to me talking, of course being an alien means I can go longer without breathing. But I do tend to rant a lot when I'm upset.

"Kara, slow down. Just breathe ok." I took another deep breath and sighed.

"What the hell do you mean James told Lucy you and him were dating? I thought you turned him down?" She said with an angry tone to her voice.

"I did Alex, but he just can't seem to understand I'm gay. I'm not interested in him, he won't listen Alex. What do I do?"

I looked up at her again and yep, definitely angry. I noticed her nostrils were flaring a bit and she she was biting her bottom lip.

"I'm gonna kick his ass. That's what I'm gonna do. How dare he upset my little sister like that, who the hell does he think he is. Some type of gods gift to women or some shit like that." Alex started pacing then as I watched on with an amused look.

"How many times can you tell someone you're not interested until they finally get a clue. I'll break his face, no better yet I'll let loose one of the aliens we have locked up on him. Then he will know better then to mess with my family." Yep, definitely get my ranting from Alex. I started giggling and Alex turned to me.

"What!"

"Definitely feeling a little better Alex, but you don't really need to go all commando on James. Maybe you could just talk to him, he might listen to you. I know I could take you anytime but you scare the crap out of me at times." I smiled at her and she walked back over to me.

"I love you Kara, but I could so take you."

"Ha." I scoffed. "You wish. But seriously Alex, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." I pulled her into a hug and I immediately felt content.

"I mean it Kara, I will take on anybody that hurts you. Regardless if they are your friend or not." She pulled back and looked into my eyes. I nodded at her then leant in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Alex, I love you."

"I love you more. Still wanna spar?" I nodded and we left the lab and walked towards the sparring room.

"So Lucy is back?" She asked me as we walked into the room.

"Yep."

"How do you feel about that?"

I got into position as Alex got everything ready and then she joined me.

"I don't know Alex. How am I meant to feel?" She came running at me and I jumped, turning back and kicking her in the back of the leg. She got up and faced me again.

"Well are you happy she is back?" She threw a kick at me and I blocked it throwing a punch at her.

"I am Alex, but I'm also a little scared that she will leave again. She probably thinks that James and I are together, she probably thinks that is why he broke up with her in the first place." She threw punch after punch at me as I was walking back blocking each one, until I kicked her back and she fell to the ground. A second later she jumped back up and landed a roundhouse kick on me and I went flying back.

I got up and ran at her, she moved and landed another kick on me. "Look, I know how much Lucy leaving you hurt Kara, hell I saw the hurt. But I think after knowing her for as long as we did and seeing how close you two got. I just don't think she would have done it on purpose."

"She said her father took her away on some mission." I blocked another punch and then grabbed Alex and threw her to the ground.

"Her father? Of course he took her away. He hated that she got so close to Supergirl, makes sense that he would take her away after Myriad. The threat was gone, so he didn't want her here anymore." I put my hand out for Alex to take it and I pulled her up. We talked and sparred for a little while longer until Alex was too exhausted to go on.

We went to the showers so we could get cleaned up and then we got a drink, then we headed to the control room. I pulled my phone out to see if I had any messages or missed calls. I had 1 msg from Winn, and 2 missed calls from... _Lucy_. She probably went back to Catco and I wasn't there, I thought about calling her back but Jonn was telling us about another alien threat. Said I was needed, so after hugging Alex and thanking her I took off to the sky.

I found the alien at a local park and after kicking his ass, the agents came to take him back to the **DEO**. I flew back to my apartment because there was no way I was going back to work and risk running into James. I could finish my article at home anyway and send it to Snapper when I finished it.

I came in through my window and went straight to my room to change, I just put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank. Pulled my hair up but left my glasses on my cupboard. I was starving after the sparring and then fighting the alien, I checked the fridge to see if I had leftovers. Ha leftovers, yeah right. Food does not last long in my fridge, so takeaway it is. I grabbed the phone and rang my favourite Chinese place and got some potstickers, then I rang the pizza place and got a few pizzas. I was very hungry.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went and sat down on the couch, I turned the tv on and checked Netflix to see what shows I had to watch. Searching I found I had a few episodes of ' _Stranger Things_ ' to watch, I clicked on one then sat back to get comfortable. 10 minutes in I heard a knock on the door, knowing it was probably my food I ran into my room to get my glasses. Using my X-Ray vision just to be sure I saw that it was in fact the pizza guy. I pulled the door open and handed him some cash, thanked him and then shut the door. I placed the box on the table and heard another knock on my door. It was probably my potstickers, I threw the door open and then my breathe got caught in my throat. It wasn't the food, it was Lucy.

She was standing there looking at me, and before I could say anything to her the Chinese guy was standing there handing me my food. I gave him the cash and turned my gaze back to Lucy. Wow! She was really here, at my apartment. I still couldn't believe it.

"Hey Kara." She spoke. I tried to speak as well but I couldn't, the words would not come out.

"Did I come at a bad time? I went back to your office but you weren't there, so I assumed that you probably had a Supergirl thing to do. I hope you don't mind me coming by, I just really wanted to talk."

I finally found my voice, "uh sure Lucy, come on in." I stepped to the side to let her by. "Are you hungry? I got some food, and Netflix. Only if you want, or we could just eat and talk. Or we could just talk and then eat, or talk whilst eating and watching Netflix." I shut the door and put the bag on top of the pizza box. "Are you thirsty, I have water or if you want some wine, I could pour you a glass. There could be some of Alex's bourbon, or beer. I could make you some coffee or tea, whatever you like."

I felt Lucy's hand on my arm, I looked up in to her eyes and she looked a little amused.

"Take a breath Kara."

I took a breath and let it out. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for Kara, it's actually quite adorable when you ramble like that."

I frowned, "I was not rambling." Lucy laughed. "Why are you laughing, I was not rambling. I was just asking if you wanted some food or something to drink. I was being hospitable, you know something you do when you have a guest." I pouted at her.

I did not ramble, hang on..did she call me adorable? "I do not ramble Lucy."

She raised her eyebrows at me and giggled again. Oh my god, her giggling was _sooo_ cute. I could listen to that sound forever.

"Ok Kara, you don't ramble." She smiled at me then shook her head.

"So would you like to join me, I have plenty of food here. I'm kinda starving."

"I'd love to Kara, thank you."

I grabbed the bag of potstickers and the pizzas and grabbed another bottle of water out of the fridge and walked over to the couch. I handed the water to Lucy and told her to take a seat wherever. She took the couch opposite me and put her water on the table.

I set up the food on the table and went back to the kitchen to grab some napkins and plates. When I returned Lucy was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it just..feels like old times. Sitting here eating pizza and potstickers with you, I've missed it." I handed her a plate and then chucked the napkins on the table and sat down.

"I've missed it too Lucy." I said quietly. I grabbed a few slices of pizza and a handful of potstickers then moved back onto the couch crossing my legs.

"I am sorry I left without saying goodbye Kara. I just didn't think you would have missed me that much."

I looked up at her, "how can you say that Lucy? I missed you so much, you are one of the most important people in my life Lucy. How could you even think that I wouldn't miss you?" I started feeling my eyes welling up with tears again, I took my glasses off and sat them on the couch next to me.

"James told me he asked you out and I just assumed you guys were dating. I knew when I first got to National City that he had a thing for you. I thought you liked him back, so I tried to keep my distance at first but I just..well we became friends and I couldn't stay away from you."

"I never liked James that way Lucy." I sat forward and put my plate on the table.

"There's something I should tell you, and I just hope that we can still be friends after this."

"Kara, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me like you any less." She sat forward as well and smiled at me.

"The reason I never liked James, or even Winn is because..well..god this is so hard." I grabbed my water and then I drank like almost the entire bottle. I stood up then and I started pacing and wringing my hands as I tried to tell Lucy the truth.

"I'm gay Lucy! That is why I was never interested in James, and even though I told him that when he asked me out, he still doesn't stop trying to get me to go out with him. So when he told you that he asked me out and that we were dating, I got angry. I was furious with him because then you would think that I wanted him, and that is why you guys never worked out." I stopped pacing and turned to Lucy.

"I would never do that to you Lucy, even if I wasn't gay I would never take somebody's boyfriend or girlfriend from them." Lucy stood up and came to stand in front of me. She grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Slow down Kara, I know you would never do that. But I must admit that I thought for a second there that you returned his feelings." I shook my head.

"No I didn't, and now he won't leave me alone. I don't know what to do to get him to stop asking, I thought about telling him I had feelings for somebody else. Alex said she was gonna help me. But I'm a little afraid she is gonna go all commando on him."

"I'd love to see that." Lucy laughed. "So there is somebody you like then?" I watch her bite her lip as she gets a serious look on her face.

"Um..maybe, it's a little complicated at the moment I think."

I notice she takes a step back and then looks down, and when she looks back up her eyes are all glassy.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I was confused.

"It's no big deal Kara, it's silly really."

"If something is upsetting you Luce then of course it's a big deal. I didn't mean to make you cry." I stepped forward and took her hands in mine. "Please talk to me Lucy, nothing you say is silly."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, so I grabbed her gently and pulled her in to me. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest, and I could feel her body shaking.

"Hey Luce, please don't cry." I rubbed her back and squeezed her as tight as I could without hurting her. "Shh, I'm sorry Lucy. Talk to me sweetheart."

We stood there for another couple of minutes until she stopped crying, I pulled away a little but kept hold of her. I cupped her face and wiped her tears away and she looked down. I put my fingers under her chin to make her look at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I say softly. "Please don't tell me it's nothing because it's making you cry. I don't want to see you cry."

"I'm sorry Kara, just all my emotions are hitting me all at once and it's a little overwhelming. With seeing you after so many months and knowing I hurt you. James lying to me about being with you, it just got the better of me." She started tearing up again so I pulled her back in for another hug. I really hate seeing her so upset, it's breaking my heart. I can't take it anymore, I need to tell her how I feel.

"Hey come sit down with me, there's something I need to tell you. I don't really know how you're going to take it, but I need to get it out." I guide her over to the couch and she sits really close to me and I turn a bit so I'm facing her.

"Um, this is really hard for me but you deserve the truth." I take a deep breath and let it out. I was feeling so nervous, this could either go well or I could lose a friend in Lucy.

"So, when I first met you I uh..I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I honestly found a connection with you, I have never felt that way before. But you and James were trying to give it another go and I would never do anything to jeopardise that." The butterflies were definitely fluttering in my stomach at the moment, and if I could sweat I think it would be dripping off me. But Lucy was just sitting there with a look of concentration on her face, letting me talk.

"After you and James broke up, he asked me out to lunch. Then during lunch he asked me out, I told him I wasn't interested. He didn't understand why until I told him I was gay, he was a little shocked at that. Then he told me that it might have been a mistake to let you go, that made me a little angry. To me it felt as though if he couldn't have me then he thought he could go back to you."

Lucy looked a little shocked at that, then I saw hurt and anger flash through her eyes. I squeezed her hand a little. "He said that?" I nodded. "Wow, I'm so lost for words at that. Does he think it's some type of game, that I'm just a consolation prize because he can't have who he really wants." I could feel her shaking.

"You deserve so much better then that Luce, it broke my heart to think that he could do that to you. You are such a special person Lucy and I'm so blessed to have someone so amazing in my life. I feel as though I can trust you with anything, and as our friendship developed and we became closer. My feelings for you got stronger, I knew I was falling for you." I heard Lucy take a breath and looked up at her. She had more tears in her eyes and I felt her squeeze my hands then.

"Kara, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you, I have been since I first met you. I know this is probably a shock and I don't really know how you feel about it. But I just couldn't go on any longer with you not knowing, when you walked into my office this morning after all this time, I just wanted to hold you and never let go. I still want to hold you and never let go, you are amazing Lucy and I..." I felt a finger against my lips.

"Kara." She sniffed. "Do you mean it?"

"I meant every word Lucy." Next thing I know I'm being pulled into a hug, and she has her face in the crook of my neck. I feel tears falling on my skin, "nobody has ever said anything like that to me before. Those words mean the world to me Kara, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, I really want the best for you Lucy. You are so amazing and I just want you to be happy, that's all that matters to me." Lucy pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Right now, I am happy. You make me happy Kara, you always have. You are not alone in your feelings either, that's why I came to see you this morning. But after I saw James I wasn't too sure anymore, I didn't want to believe it."

"It was never James, Lucy. It was always you, and if you'll have me it always will be. I can't live without you any longer Luce, it's too hard." Now I had tears in my eyes, and we were both sitting here crying. Lucy cupped my face and pulled me close to her, next thing I know her lips are against mine. At first I couldn't believe it was happening, and then I relaxed and melted into the kiss. It was even better then I thought it would be, it was like fireworks. I feel her arms wrap around my neck and I held her close to me, I felt so much love in this kiss, and I had to pull away before Lucy ran out of breath.

But I didn't move too far, I kept my forehead resting on hers. Her eyes were still closed and she had a huge smile on her face. I couldn't believe this was happening, I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my face either.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Lucy spoke first, then she opened her eyes and pulled back. She grabbed my hands again and laced our fingers together.

"I think I might have some idea considering I have been wanting to do that since I first met you." I laughed. I stroked her cheek with my thumb and I felt her lean in to it.

"I love you too you know, I have since that first day in James's office. I knew when we shook hands that I felt something, I thought you were beautiful." I blushed. "I guess it's also part of the reason I left with my father, I never dreamed that someone as gorgeous as you could ever like someone like me."

"Are you kidding me Lucy, you are incredible. So many people would be lucky to have someone like you in their life. Just being your friend I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, and now..well I know I'm the luckiest person on this planet." I leant in and kissed her again. There was so much fire in this kiss and I started feeling things that I never felt before. Next thing I know Lucy is pulling me down as she lay back on the couch, I try not to place all my weight on her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then started placing kisses on my cheek and all the way to my ear. She bit my ear lobe and I moaned, oh god this feels so good. She started sucking on my pulse point and holy _rao_ , I started feeling a dampness in my panties. I pulled back a little, "Lucy." I panted, "Lucy, we need to slow down sweetheart." I heard her groan a bit, I giggled. "I know, I know. But it's very hard Kara, do you have any idea what you do to me." I smirked at her then and she rolled her eyes. "Oh you think your smug now hey?" I shrugged and sat all the way up, Lucy takes hold of my hand and pulls herself up.

"Well, you know. I don't like to brag but..." Lucy lightly slaps my arm. "Oh give it up Danvers." She laughs. "Now kiss me." I shake my head, she raises her eyebrow. "No? Did you just turn me down?" I giggled.

"I think I may be a little too hot for you to handle, Lane."

She made an 'o' face at me and then she pouted a little, and crossed her arms. "Oh don't be like that baby, I'm just joking. You know you couldn't keep me away if you tried."

I leant in to kiss her pouty lips and she turned her head, my lips landed on her cheek. So I softly kissed her cheek and ran my finger up and down her arm, I felt her muscle twitch. Then I trailed kisses up to her ear and whispered, "I love you Lucy." She turned her head and then smiled at me, "aww honey, you give in so easy." Then she kissed me chastely and kept her forehead on mine. "I love you too Kara, more then anything." I beamed at her. She then laid her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

I just could not conceive that this was really happening, I finally had Lucy Lane in my arms. There was no chance I was ever going to let her go, I kissed her on her temple and rested my head on hers and closed my eyes. Yep, so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the third chapter now for you guys, I'm so happy that you guys are finding this story enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter should be up soon, I promise not to take too long.


End file.
